The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lilac plant, botanically known as Syringa hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘SMSXPM’.
The new Lilac plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Lilac plants with repeat flowering habit and unique flower colors.
The new Lilac plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor during the spring of 2004 of Syringa hybrida ‘Josee’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Syringa hybrida ‘Red Pixie’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lilac plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich. during the spring of 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lilac plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Grand Haven, Mich. since the spring of 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Lilac plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.